My Darling, My Love
by Riyao Machrine
Summary: What if Enrique met Oliver for the first time and didn't know that he wasn't a girl? Read to find out. No yaoi, or will there? UPDATED
1. Part 1

Riyao: Do I look like the kind of person to make something as good as beyblade? I thought not.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Enrique's P.O.V  
  
Two of my "girlfriends" were hanging off of my arms at the mall. I could get ANY girl I wanted. Well, most of the time. I remember this one time Molly wouldn't go out with me. Said something about her father having hypertension and he was about to die and yada yada yada. I don't even know what hypertension is. Not like what she said was important. Okay, so I just don't remember. Happy? Who cares? That was history.   
  
Anyways, I was walking, pretending to listen to the blonde Joy. I nodded along having no idea what she was talking about. Lucky for me, the two girls saw a dress in the window shop and went from window shopping to shopping. Good, I need to rest my feets anyways. I went over to sit in a chair just outside a food shop. Oh good, a food shop. I'm hungry. "Excuse me, waiter," I said to a passing waiter. His eyes turned to me. "Yes, what would you like?" I was going to see how much money I have so I reached my hand in my pocket. What the? It's empty!! Those girls!!! They took my money!! Probably spent it all. I looked up. The tall waiter was getting impatient. "Have you made a decision yet sir?" "Uhh, forget that." Leave already!! Stupid waiter. He turned around and left. Finally!! Great, I have no money and my feet are still sore. I closed my eyes, and almost falling asleep.   
  
The waiter went to another table not too far in here. How could I tell? I heard him. Yes, that's right. Well, I'm trying to make myself awake. "Hello Miss, what would you like?" "Some water please," the ordering person said. I heard the waiter walk away. I also heard the person yell, "And I am not a mi-" but was inturrupted when the waiter was out of sight (or at least what I thought). Being bored, I opened my eyes. Then I saw my goddess.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Riyao: I know it's short. And a little bit crappy. Review me and tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Part 2

I have a lot to say so if you're willing to read it, then go ahead.   
  
1) I just saw the episode where Enrique was first introduced (I missed that episode the first time) and was very surprised. I thought Enrique was a GOOD player, not just someone who had to bribe their way (though I did expect the girls to like him cuz he's rich). I was wondering for a while why girls thought he was cute (no offence to those people who do think he's cute).  
  
2) The first time I uploaded this chapter was just to test something out so it didn't work just to let you know so I got rid of it.   
  
3) Sorry for the long wait, I was just taking my time with this fic. That and I have no idea what's gonna happen but I'm sure some ideas will come.  
  
4) Again, sorry if the writing looks weird cuz I was spell checking it but I went too fast and accidentally replaced a word I didn't want to replace and I can't find it. That and it made a new paragraph for every line so I had to fix it (and it such a pain to do).  
  
5) The girls' name in this chapter aren't the name of the girls in the beyblade episode where Enrique is first introduced. Remember, I only saw the second episode since he's been introduced so I assumed that he was -go back to number 1-  
  
6) Let's see, what else? Oh! I'm sorry for saying that this is crappy.   
  
Anyways, on to the next chapter!!  
  
~other self~  
  
"speak"  
  
'thoughts'   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
I stared at her for as long as time could be. Or until the waiter was blocking my way. Damn waiter. When he left, I could see her drinking the glass of water. She was really cute though there was this something about her that didn't seem that feminine. But, that something is just a small something. And all women have that. Maybe more. What a disturbing thought. Anyways, I walked over to her while the green-haired girl continued to drink her water. Still gulping it down, I sat down next to her and said hi to her. Then she nearly choked on her water.   
  
  
  
Whoops.   
  
  
  
First thing she did when she stopped was glare at me. All I did was say hi which surprised her and made her choke and, that's not the point.   
  
  
  
"So......." I began.   
  
  
  
~Say something clever! Don't screw it up, remember that or else I'll haunt you for the rest of your life! Either that or I'll just bother you about this for the rest of your life. Either one's fine~  
  
  
  
Oh good, now I'm talking to myself, and to make it worse, I'm arguing with myself.   
  
  
  
~But you have to say something smart. Just say anything! You're making a long pause.~  
  
  
  
"I love shoes."  
  
  
  
~When I said to say something, I meant something smart.~  
  
  
  
"I mean how was that water?"  
  
  
  
~A little better, but couldn't you ask a better question, for instances, her name?~  
  
  
  
"Would've been a lot better if I didn't choke on it," she replied.  
  
  
  
Hmm... playing hard to get. I like those kinds. They make everything a challenge, which means you have to win at their own games if you want to get them.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll buy you another glass."  
  
  
  
"The water's free."  
  
  
  
"Oh, whaddya know? You learn something new everyday! Heh heh....."  
  
  
  
Her expression didn't change.   
  
  
  
"It's not working, is it?" I asked.   
  
  
  
Before she could reply, two strangely familiar feminine voices called up, shouting my name.   
  
  
  
"Enrique-poo!!!"  
  
  
  
Their voices are so familiar, I can't remember where I heard it before.   
  
  
  
"We're coming!!"  
  
  
  
Is it mom? No, she hates public places. Is it Sherry? No, it can't be. Wait...... who's Sherry? Think Enrique, think!!  
  
  
  
"Because we love you!!!"  
  
  
  
Argh, I can't seem to put my tongue on it.   
  
  
  
"That and we ran out of money!!!"  
  
  
  
Oh, it's them. They ran out of money? That was my money! What did they buy? I had over three thousand dollars in there!!  
  
  
  
They came over to the table we were, carrying what looked like 5 boxes of clothes for each of them.   
  
  
  
"Were you sad that you couldn't see my face while I was gone?"asked Millery, "well, don't fret, cuz we're back!"   
  
  
  
"Oh joy," I muttered under my breath. Unfortunally, one of them heard me, just not completely.  
  
  
  
"What's that? You missed me?" Joy suddenly flung her arms out open, dropping the things she was holding and hugged me around the neck. "Awww..."  
  
  
  
Someone help, please.  
  
  
  
~What's the matter? I thought you liked getting attention.~  
  
  
  
You stay out of this.   
  
  
  
"Uh, excuse me but who are you and what are you doing here?"   
  
  
  
What the? That was her (A/N: her as in referring to Oliver) voice. Thank you!!   
  
  
  
The blonde's grip on me became tighter. "We're here to get girls like you away from him!"  
  
  
  
Uhh, on second thought, I take back the thanks.  
  
  
  
"Girls, girls," I said, my neck free from Joy's arms, "you don't need to fight over me, there's enough of me to go around."  
  
  
  
"There certainly is," said the goddess, eyeing my mid-section.  
  
  
  
For a hard-to-get girl, she sure is rude.   
  
  
  
~Of course. If they're hard to get, then they have to be rude.~  
  
  
  
I thought I told you to stay out of this.  
  
  
  
~Just pointing out the obvious.~  
  
  
  
Let's change the subject.  
  
  
  
"That's not the point." I turned to the two girls, "What exactly did you spent my money on? Don't tell me you spent all of it on clothes."   
  
  
  
"What? Oh no, we didn't." Millery said.  
  
  
  
"We only spent nine hundred dollars on clothes. Plus, we bought this for you!" Joy bought out a bundle of clothing out of the bag and dumped it on the table. I stared at it weirdly. They bought me things like mini skirts and dresses???  
  
  
  
"You bought all this for me?"  
  
  
  
"No," the redhead said. She reached her hand in the bundle and brought out something that gonna give me nightmares for weeks. "We bought this for you."   
  
  
  
It was a lacey shirt with poofy sleeves. I took it out of her hands and buried it in the pile of clothing.  
  
  
  
"So what the hell did you spend the rest on?"  
  
  
  
"Clothes shopping is a lot exhausting than you think. So we got thirsty."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and we went over to that restaurant where the water cost like, $20 per glass."  
  
  
  
What? What kind of restaurant actually puts a price on their water?!  
  
  
  
Joy saw the look on my face. "It was mineral water."  
  
  
  
That kinda make sense but $20 just for a glass of MINERAL water?  
  
  
  
"Then we got hungry and bought I think 5 steak dinners but then realized that steaks have a lot of fat in it so we dumped it and ordered something else but then realized that we weren't actually hungry."  
  
  
  
"So what was the something else you ordered?" I said, trying to maintain my left eye from twitching.  
  
  
  
"Uhhh, let's see," Millery said, "7 salads, 8 hamburgers, 5 different kinds of jello treats-"  
  
  
  
"Plus we met up with some friends so we bought something for them too."  
  
  
  
"Well," I said, sounding relief (and no, I'm not relieved that they spent all my money!!) "at least I still have my credit card."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, we maxed that out."  
  
  
  
Someone tell me again why am I hanging out with them.  
  
  
  
~I tried to stop you but would you listen, no!~  
  
  
  
You're starting to sound like my mom.  
  
  
  
"But," Joy said, "the important thing is that we're here with you!"  
  
  
  
"Hey look!" Millery said, pointing elsewhere, "Better people!"   
  
  
  
They ecstatically picked up the clothes, including the shirt they bought for me, and left.   
  
  
  
Great (A/N: no sarcasm), I'm all alone with her now. Hey, were did she go? There she is! She's by the doorway and is about to leave.  
  
  
  
"Hey wait!" I called out to her. That caught her attention. She turned her head and faced me. Uhh... what to say now?  
  
  
  
~Good going Mr. Good-Player. Why don't you just say the first thing that's coming to your mind?~  
  
  
  
"Uhh.....Do you love ice-cream cuz I do!"  
  
  
  
Why did I listen to you?  
  
  
  
"Funny, I thought you loved shoes," she said to me.   
  
  
  
"But you never answered my question!" I replied to her, "Do you love ice-cream!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, ice-cream's good. But I don't see why-"  
  
  
  
I interrupted her by saying, "Great, it's official!"   
  
  
  
"What's official?" the green-headed girl asked me.   
  
  
  
"That we're going on a date!"   
  
  
  
Enrique: 1  
  
Girl: 0  
  
  
  
~Actually, it's more like girl: 2, you: ½~  
  
  
  
Ehh, it's a start.  
  
  
  
"But I never agreed to-"  
  
  
  
Again, I interrupted her. "We'll go right now!"  
  
  
  
She looked like she was about to say something but then sighed in defeat.   
  
  
  
Now I found myself walking outside besides her. This is gonna be a good day.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Part 3

Riyao: Just like before, I have a lot (well, not a lot but it's doesn't sound right when I say I have some. Plus, it's a lot more than the last one) to say.   
  
1) Sorry I delayed this story. I was writing it but then I got to this one point where I didn't know what the next sentence was going to be. It's not that I don't like this story, in fact, it's the total opposite but like I said before, I got to this one point where I didn't know what the next sentence was. I gave myself a 10 days limit writing this story. If I didn't finish it in 10 days, I'd kick myself. It was really difficult trying to finish this in ten days because then I was rushing and pushing myself so it was like, "Day 6; 4 Days Left" kinda thing. Usually, I like to give myself some time before I write anything.   
  
2) I don't know French very well so if the words look funny, tell me because I used a translator for it. I understand a bit of French, but not enough to make the sentence I want.   
  
3) I should really try to be nicer to Enrique. Remember, I said try.   
  
4) For those of you who want to review this chapter but already reviewed chapter 3, review chapter 2 if you haven't (and make sure you say it's for chapter 3). If you did, send an anonymous review saying it's for the REAL chapter three.   
  
5) Note that when Enrique says 'she', he's talking about Oliver unless another female was introduced. If after he says she or her right after the other female was told about, then he's talking about the other woman and not Oliver.   
  
6) I got really bored so I decided to write this in 2 different point of views so you can chose to read what point of view you want. Scroll down for Enrique's and scroll down even farther for Oliver's.  
  
7) I'm sure this is the way I want it but if something's wrong, tell me NICELY and I'll fix it. Noticed how I emphasized nicely.  
  
8) Since I finished this before Christmas, I guess this is my present to you readers out there!  
  
  
  
  
  
"speech"  
  
~other self~  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Okay, in case you forgot what happen before, right now, I'm on a date with the green-headed girl to get ice-cream.   
  
  
  
~Why haven't you gotten her name yet?~  
  
  
  
Don't mind him. He's just angry cause he can't accept the fact that I can get a girl without..... err...without......I can just get a girl!  
  
  
  
~Who are you talking to?~  
  
  
  
The readers.  
  
  
  
~What readers?~  
  
  
  
"THOSE READERS!!!" I shouted.  
  
  
  
Uh oh.  
  
  
  
"What....readers?" She said slowly in confusion.  
  
  
  
"Uhh, those readers," I said, panicking, "they're just awful, reading on someone's life while that person hasn't a clue that their being watched their every move. Don't you agree that it's bad enough that you're being watched while you suffer?"  
  
  
  
~That's a nice recover.~  
  
  
  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, which is exactly the reason I don't read!"  
  
  
  
~Or so I said.~  
  
  
  
"Too bad. I enjoy literature."   
  
  
  
"Well, we all have different taste. You like books to read and I like books to throw at my trigonometry tutor so I can make a run for it, which reminds me, I wonder how his cast is doing? His leg was hurt pretty bad."  
  
  
  
I wonder what's wrong with her? She's just standing there, her mouth gaping open and her eyes big like I said I grew an extra arm or something. Frankly, I wouldn't look like that if someone told me they grew an extra arm.   
  
  
  
"Just how heavy was that book you threw at him?!"  
  
  
  
What the heck is she talking about? I only threw the textbook at him three times. It wasn't that bad compared to the encyclopaedia I chucked at him five times, almanacs twelve times, the whole bookshelf once and kicking him in the shin and running away twice. Wait...she thinks I'M the one who broke his leg. So that's what she's gaping about.   
  
  
  
"I didn't break his leg! He fell down the stairs!"  
  
  
  
I don't believe this! She still looks worried AFTER I told her that!  
  
  
  
~Well, other from that, look! There's the ice-cream shop you've been looking for!~  
  
  
  
Hey, you're right! Let's go.   
  
  
  
"Hey look there! It's the ice-cream parlour!"   
  
  
  
And man, am I hungry! And because of that, I ran ahead. I walked up to the counter and ordered two hot chocolate sundaes. The waiter (or whatever you call the person that's at the counter taking your order) just stared at me. What is it with me and waiters today?  
  
  
  
"HELLO!" I yelled at the waiter. Maybe he's deaf or something. "DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I WANT TWO SUNDAES!!!"  
  
  
  
He just looked at me funny and said, with a thick accent I do not recognize, "Je ne comprends pas un mot seul vous dites parce que je ne parle pas anglais." [1]  
  
  
  
~Oh lookie here, he's not deaf. Now you don't have to be loud anymore.~  
  
  
  
Ack! How rude! Someone just shoved me from behind! Oh wait, it's the green-headed girl.   
  
  
  
"Je plains mon ami INCROYABLEMENT bruyant ici mais nous aimerions un sundae de chocolat chaud et une glace-crème de vallina [2]," she said (though I didn't really hear it too well) to the waiter. He nodded and went to get us our orders. The only word I caught there was I, my, we, a chocolate sundae and something about ice cream and vallina. I think I heard corn in there too.   
  
  
  
A French girl ehh? That'll make things even more interesting.  
  
  
  
"So you're French huh? I like French people. They seem to interest me."   
  
  
  
She raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
  
  
Anyways, we walked over to a table. At our tables, the same waiter came over with one sundae and one ice-cream cone. As soon as he placed them down at our table, I yelled, "Hey! You got the wrong order! I didn't order this!"   
  
  
  
"No, I did." she said, "I'm not a fan of chocolate sundaes."   
  
  
  
"Oh..." I said quietly to myself. Didn't want to make a fool out of myself.   
  
  
  
"Quatre dollar, s'il vous plaît." [3]  
  
  
  
She started to speak. "He said four-"  
  
  
  
"I know what he said!!"  
  
  
  
"You do?" she replied, "Then why are you speaking English?"  
  
  
  
"I was told that people here knew English. Like you for instance. Beside, I know English better than I know French."  
  
  
  
She chuckled and then started to eat her cone. I don't get what's so funny. Watching her eat made me hungry so I started to eat mine too. This is boring. If I wanted to eat with someone without doing anything else (no, not THAT anything else), I would've just eaten in front of a mirror.   
  
  
  
"Hey," I said, trying to make conversation, "Seeing on how I know where you're from now, I'll tell you about me."  
  
  
  
She looked up at me.   
  
  
  
"I'm from Italy. Rome to be exact. I'm the son of the royal family in Italy."   
  
  
  
"Really?" she said. She seems to be interested, "What a coincidence, I'm from the royal family in France."  
  
  
  
"I also have a beyblade. Do you want me to explain to you what a beyblade is?"  
  
  
  
"No need too. I, myself own one."  
  
  
  
"Wow! That's really a coincidence. Why don't we have a battle right now to see who's the better one?"  
  
  
  
"Sure." she replied, "I'll take you on anytime." Her face then had a smile on it that looked somewhat cocky.   
  
  
  
"Let's go!" I said, getting up from my seat. Then I remembered about the sundae and looked down at it. I sat back down and then started to finish off my sundae.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Oliver's P.O.V   
  
  
  
  
  
What just happened here? First thing I know, I'm at a cafe just wanting a glass of water and next, I'm "officially" on a date with his blonde guy whose too close for comfort, seems to be looking at me in a sort of devilish way and doesn't look like he has the slightest clue what's he doing at all. But, I shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He looks deep into thoughts. I wonder what's he thinking.   
  
  
  
"THOSE READERS!!!"  
  
  
  
............what?   
  
  
  
"What....readers?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Uhh, those readers," he panicked. I could tell. "they're just awful, reading on someone's life while that person hasn't a clue that their being watched their every move. Don't you agree that it's bad enough that you're being watched while you suffer?"  
  
  
  
This smart (noticed I emphasized smart if I could) comment made me think about what he said.   
  
  
  
"Hmmm, I guess you're right."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, which is exactly the reason I don't read!"  
  
  
  
"Too bad," I replied, "I enjoy literature."   
  
  
  
I really do and right now, I rather be at home, reading one of my novels than be on a date with this guy. People are giving me strange looks.   
  
  
  
"Well, we all have different taste. You like books to read and I like books to throw at my trigonometry tutor so I can make a run for it, which reminds me, I wonder how his cast is doing? His leg was hurt pretty bad."  
  
  
  
...........  
  
  
  
"Just how heavy was that book you threw at him?!"  
  
  
  
He looks confused at first and now looks like he just got what I meant.   
  
  
  
"I didn't break his leg! He fell down the stairs!"  
  
  
  
Is that how he broke his leg? Phew but better to be safe than sorry. Better to be paranoid than dead.  
  
  
  
"Hey look there! It's the ice-cream parlour!" I heard him yell while running ahead. It's not like I want to go but it's rude to leave right now and plus, it's rude to refuse free food even though I don't swing that way. I'll tell him I'm not gay eventually. After the free food.   
  
  
  
While walking to the door, I could see him say something to the waiter (I couldn't hear too clearly) and then getting mad because of what I saw, the waiter did nothing. I manage to come in the parlour in time to hear him yell, "HELLO! DID YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I WANT TWO SUNDAES!!!" I also heard the waiter say, "I do not understand a single word you are saying because I do not speak English." (By the way, I'm French so what I just told you was a translation from French to English.) I'm assuming that he doesn't understand a single word of what HE'S saying so I pushed him aside and said to him in French, "I'm sorry for my INCREDIBLY loud friend here but we would like a hot chocolate sundae and a vanilla ice-cream." The waiter left to get our orders.   
  
  
  
"So you're French huh? I like French people. They seem to interest me."   
  
  
  
Is that why he's here in France? I really didn't pay much attention to what happened after we sat down at our tables except for hearing him say, "Hey! You got the wrong order! I didn't order this!" The waiter was holding his order and my order. Better tell him why it's like that before he gets mad at him for nothing.   
  
  
  
"No, I did. I'm not a fan of chocolate sundaes."   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sure he said something because his mouth opened a little and then closed.   
  
  
  
"Four dollars please." the waiter said.   
  
  
  
Better translate for him. "He said four-"  
  
  
  
"I know what he said!!" he yelled, his head suddenly shot up.  
  
  
  
He does? It didn't seem like that when he was talking to the waiter earlier.  
  
  
  
"You do? Then why are you speaking English?"  
  
  
  
"I was told that people here knew English. Like you for instance. Beside, I know English better than I know French."  
  
  
  
I laughed but not "HAHAHAHA!!!" laugh. After that, I started to lick my cone away. Even though I wasn't looking at him directly, I could see he started to eat his sundae as well.   
  
  
  
"Hey, seeing on how I know where you're from, I'll tell you about me."  
  
  
  
I looked up at him to see what he was going to say.   
  
"I'm from Italy." he said, "Rome to be exact. I'm the son of the royal family in Italy."   
  
  
  
"Really?" What a coincidence, I'm from the royal family in France."  
  
  
  
"I," the blonde Italian said with great pride in his next statement, "also have a beyblade. Do you want me to explain to you what a beyblade is?"  
  
  
  
"No need too. I, myself own one."   
  
  
  
"Wow! That's really a coincidence. Why don't we have a battle right now to see who's the better one?"  
  
  
  
"Sure. I'll take you on anytime." Might as well show him I'm not what he thinks. He'll never be able to beat Unicoylon.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" he said, charging up. I did the same too but not in his lead. Then I realized about the ice-cream I was holding. Better finish it before the battle so I sat done, finishing off what was left of my cone.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
For those of you who are only reading Enrique's P.O.V  
  
[1] I do not understand a single word you are saying because I do not speak English.  
  
[2] I'm sorry for my INCREDIBLY loud friend here but we would like a hot chocolate sundae and a vanilla ice-cream.  
  
[3] Four dollars, please.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
Riyao: Wah! I know this chapter's short (in story, not words). Sorry but I didn't really have a good idea what was going to happen. All I wanted was to have Enrique mention something about his beyblade and for them to have a battle. If you have any ideas, then tell me. I might not use them, but I also might use them. Reviews would be greatly appreciated so send those reviews in!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Part 4

Riyao: Let's see....I don't own Beyblade though I'm sure you're smart enough to know that.   
  
1) Cookie goes to Skittles the Sugar Fairy because she was the only one who reviewed. I don't mean that I'm doing this to make you feel guilty, it's just that I was really annoyed that I had to avoided the computer when I could've finished this chapter early so her review made me feel better.   
  
2) Note to Maria Christina (even though it's 3 chapters late and I'm sure you already figured it out but I'm just saying it anyways because I keep bothering myself about it), no, Oliver isn't a girl. That was a mistake. Yes, even the all mighty me makes mistakes.   
  
3) I would've finished this chapter before Christmas but I had an eye doctor appointment and he said I had to get special contact lens and since my eye degrees was just barely over 300, I was trying to avoid the computer in fear that it might wreck my eyes (wearing my glasses wouldn't be any good because they were half my eye degrees).  
  
4) Plus, I don't remember everything about a beyblade battle so if I do something wrong, please NICELY tell me what's wrong and how to correct it.   
  
6) By the way, I'm doing the battle in a general P.O.V because it's hard to write all the details from one person's P.O.V when they're focusing on their part and not the other's. Just a note.   
  
7) Man, I seem to end up saying a lot in these things. I'm surprised that you're still awake.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
General P.O.V  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the duo finished their treats, Oliver had brought Enrique to a park where quote Oliver, "Is the perfect place to battle." Enrique, only seeing trees around him, couldn't see what's so great about beyblading in a park.  
  
  
  
"Here we are." Oliver said.   
  
  
  
The blonde Italian pulled Amphilyon out of his pocket after looking around, and then seeing the beyblade dish in the middle.  
  
  
  
"You have your beyblade ready?" he asked, getting his beyblade ready.  
  
  
  
"I'm way ahead of you," Oliver replied. The French boy lifted his blade as proof.   
  
  
  
A crowd started to form around them when a kid yelled, "Hey look! Oliver and some dude are gonna beyblade!". Course, Enrique didn't hear that. He was used to attention so he didn't bother to hear what the kid said. Then, something hit Enrique (not literally).   
  
  
  
"Hey," said Enrique, bringing Amphilyon down, "who's gonna referee?"  
  
  
  
"I forgot completely about that." Oliver brought his blade down too and looked around. "You," he said though it was actually more of a command. He pointing to a random brown-headed kid in the crowd, "referee for this battle." The kid simply nodded and went up. His hand was up. The both of them lifted our beyblades back up again.   
  
  
  
"Three," he began, "two," the both of them gripped their launcher harder, "one! Let it rip!"   
  
  
  
They both ripped the cord out with such force. Their beyblades landed in the ring with sparks, then started to circle around each other. Enrique didn't want to wait, which was the reason why he ordered an attack quickly.  
  
  
  
"Attack!"   
  
  
  
His bit-beast did as he was told. Amphilyon came out, the both heads letting out a tremendous roar and then headed straight for the pink beyblade.   
  
  
  
Oliver smirked at this. "If you think you're gonna win that easily then you're wrong. Unicolyon! Earth Shake!" Out of his blade, a pink unicorn [1] came out. A sudden shake in the park came when Unicolyon started to shake back and forth, which was causing Amphilyon to go off balance.  
  
  
  
"Now Unicolyon, knock it out!"   
  
  
  
Frustration crossed Enrique's face. He couldn't lose. Especially when he was trying to impress her with his beyblade skills by winning. He ordered Amphilyon to attack even though he didn't regain his balance yet. Fortunately for him, Amphilyon caught his balance, and then charged at Unicolyon.   
  
  
  
Unicolyon herself (or is it himself?) was still charging at Amphilyon. They weren't charging too hard because when they hit, they bounced off and them circled the ring again. Part of Oliver's attack ring was cracked. Enrique had noticed this and called out to Amphilyon.  
  
  
  
"Amphilyon, go now! Don't hold back!"   
  
  
  
Rushing ahead, it looked like it was going to hit, but it was just a taunt. Unicolyon moved out of the way. Oliver smiled with pride partly because he didn't get hit by Enrique's attack and partly because he knew of the great force his opponent had used in the last attack; and the harder it moves, the harder it is to control it. Amphilyon flew out of the ring and up. Not straight up but out and up. Where the famous French boy stood, the bottom of the blade flew up at him, just missing his nose and slicing his goggles and beret. He didn't smile for long. The now ruined goggles and beret fell to the ground. You think his fringes would be sliced too but the wind Amphilyon made caused his fringes to fly upwards, thus missing his hair. He gasped in shock but them remembered the battle. Enrique was lucky because since his beyblade hit something on the way out, it rebounded and landed back in the ring. The only bad thing about that was his RPM [2] was decreased. Enrique was thankful that his beyblade didn't land outside the ring but was also angry that his RPM was decreased. He chose to attack before "she" used that to "her" advantage.  
  
  
  
"Amphilyon! All-or-nothing final attack!"  
  
  
  
"Unicolyon! Destroy it!"   
  
  
  
Both blades charged at each other with lots of strength. It was leaving the crowd in suspense, which one will win after they hit. They seem to be going faster at each other. Then the two beyblades whammed into each other with a big BOOM! Bright light emerged from the dish and then smoke. After the smoke cleared, the results were revealed. Both blades had stopped spinning. Enrique's blade looked like some force crushed it and Oliver's looked smashed. His attack ring was broken. It was a tie.  
  
  
  
People started to say things about the battle. Some sided for Oliver saying that he couldn't be defeated by an outsider and some actually heard of Enrique in France and said he won, but were confused. the referee just gazed there before he realized that it was his turn to finally speak.  
  
  
  
"Uhh.... I guess the match is a draw. Nobody wins."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Enrique's P.O.V  
  
  
  
I picked up Amphilyon. She was harder than I expected. That'll make it hard to show off my beyblade skills. I walked over to the green-headed girl that was staring at her beyblade she picked up.  
  
  
  
I noticed her goggles and beret at my foot. I picked it up and handed to her in an offering kind of way.   
  
  
  
"Sorry about what I did to this. I'll buy you a new one."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." She took back her stuff.  
  
  
  
"No, but I really insist. I'm a moron so it's the least I could do for the damage I've done to you."  
  
  
  
She sighed. "Fine."   
  
  
  
"Anyways, that was a really good battle you put up there. No one has been able to tie with me."  
  
  
  
"Course," she said, "I'm one of the four best beybladers in Europe. You're one of them too, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
  
  
"If you tied with me and I'm one of the best beybladers in Europe then you have to be the other one that is the best too."  
  
  
  
Funny how her logic works. Strangely enough, it makes sense.  
  
  
  
"Let's call it a day for now." she said, "I have to repair my beyblade."   
  
  
  
Hmmm...Guess I'll have to excuse her for that. Besides, it's not like my beyblade's in the best of shapes.   
  
  
  
"Sure. How about we go on another date tomorrow here?"   
  
  
  
Her eyes rolled to one side. "Uhh...sorry but I'm busy tomorrow. Have to open a restaurant."   
  
  
  
Really? She doesn't seem too sure about that.   
  
  
  
"No, no. I'm really serious. I have to open La Maison de Oliver [3]."  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that how it is...." I looked down on the floor.  
  
  
  
I think I heard someone groaning but I'm not sure. What I do know is that I heard, "Well, if it makes you feel better, the day after, we could go for a ride on my blimp."  
  
  
  
"Sure!" A wide grin was on my face.   
  
  
  
"Just go to 'Air Oliver stadium'. Ask the people around here. They know where it is."   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Oliver's P.O.V (starts off after the battle)  
  
  
  
  
  
I went over to the dish and picked up Unicolyon. Her attack ring was broken. I'm going to have to replace it before HE comes again. He made a pretty good opponent. He's probably one of the four best beybladers in Europe like me.   
  
  
  
"Sorry about what I did to this." he said, handing me my beret and goggles, "I'll buy you a new one."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the offer but no thanks." I took them back even though I was going to end up throwing them out later. I have more at home.   
  
  
  
"No, but I really insist. I'm a moron so it's the least I could do for the damage I've done to you."  
  
  
  
I sighed. I should let him do that for me. It's just mean to be rude to a moron.   
  
  
  
"Fine." I said.   
  
  
  
"Anyways, that was a really good battle you put up there. No one has been able to tie with me."  
  
  
  
"Course," I replied, "I'm one of the four best beybladers in Europe. You're one of them too, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
  
  
"If you tied with me and I'm on of the best beybladers in Europe than you have to be the other one that is the best too."  
  
  
  
He paused for a while.  
  
  
  
"Let's call it a day for now," I said. " I have to repair my beyblade."   
  
  
  
That was partly a lie. I did need to repair Unicolyon but also because I didn't want to spent any more time with this guy. He may be funny but he's always looking at me in a strange way.   
  
  
  
"Sure. How about we go on another date tomorrow here?"   
  
  
  
Not tomorrow. Didn't I have something important tomorrow? Oh yeah, I remember now. "Uhh...sorry but I'm busy tomorrow. Have to open a restaurant."   
  
  
  
I know what's he thinking. From the look of his face (one eyebrow up and the other one down. You know, that one), he doesn't believe me.  
  
  
  
"No, no. I'm really serious. I have to open The House of Oliver."  
  
  
  
"Oh, is that how it is...." he looked down at the floor sadly.  
  
  
  
Damn my conscience.  
  
  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel better, the day after, we could go for a ride on my blimp."  
  
  
  
"Sure!" he said with a big grin on his face.   
  
  
  
"Just go to 'Air Oliver stadium'. Ask the people around here. They know where it is."   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
[1] I don't remember what colour Unicolyon is. I'm assuming that it's pink because of the beyblade. I don't know.   
  
[2] Rotation Per Minute  
  
[3] The House of Oliver (yes, I know, crappy name. I got desperate.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Riyao: There! Another chapter done! Anyways, if I make any mistakes, like grammar or spelling mistake, again, please NICELY tell me and I'll fix it. It'll be greatly appreciated because I don't want people to read my mistakes in here. On your way out, please leave a review in the "Reviews for the Needy" box. It would mean so much to me...uh...us if you did that.   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


End file.
